Autumn Note (OneShot)
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: Ini terlalu berharga bagiku, walaupun aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk bisa hidup 1000th lagi. Tapi cukup semusim untuk menggantinya adalah keajaiban/ChangKyu/BL,Sho-ai/Little-Incest/RnR


Matahari bersinar lumaya tinggi saat pria jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tangan panjangnya—dalam arti yang sebenarnya—membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. Wajah tampan itu tampak sedikit sembab, entah karena baru bangun tidur atau tangis yang di keluarkannya semalam. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, menjauhi ruangn itu sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Langkah panjangnya terlihat sedikit lungalai dan sangat tak bersemangat. Namun langkah itu berhenti, saat mata sekelam malamnya menangkap sebuah piano di dekat jendela ruangan itu. Alih-alih melanjutkan langkahnya, pria itu berbalik melangkah menuju grand piano itu. Dibiarkannya tangan miliknya menyusuri debu nakal yang mengotori benda berwarna coklat tua, mengelusnya pelan sebelum memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang tersedia di situ, menempatkan kotak yang berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya dibawanya di atas panghuannya. Saksi bisu cintanya yang tak mungkin terungkap namun terbalas. Dibukanya kayu yang menutupi tuts-tuts piano itu sebelum memainkannya.

Cast : Shim(Park) Changmin, Cho(Park) Kyuhyun, Kim(Park) Heechul, Kim Jongwoon

Pair : ChangKyu

Genre : Angst, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Ini terlalu berharga bagiku, walaupun aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk bisa hidup 1000th lagi. Tapi cukup semusim untuk menggantinya adalah keajaiban/ChangKyu/BL, Sho-ai/Incest/RnR

Warning : Sho-ai,BL,Incest,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Musim gugur memang indah, dengan udara dingin yang tak mengenakkan, dengan sampah dedaunan yang mengesalkan, atau mungkin ada ulat lewat yang menjijikkan. Yea bisakah itu kusebut indah. Bukan, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kita, tapi lihatlah pemandangan yang ada. Meskipun matahari selalu mendapat cuti kerja di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi daun-daun yan memerah bukankah sesuatu yang patut kita lewatkan. Paling tidak mata empatpun akan terpesona melihat sesuatu yang bisa di lihatnya—mengesankan. Ya, termasuk tokoh utama kita untuk cerita ini. Lihat bagaimana senyum manis itu terukir di bibir tipisnya, senandung indah yang mengalun dari pita suaranya. Pria itu melangkah riang, dengan langkah melompat mengacuhkan kop[ernya yang pusing tergoncang. Memasuki sebuah kawasan rumah, pria manis itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah itu. Apa itu rumahnya. Tentu saja itu rumahnya, rumah ibunya rumahnya juga kan. Dimusim gugur ini dia memutuskan mengunjungi rumah ibunya. Memang dari mana dia? Tentu saja dari rumah ayahnya. Ya, orang tuanya memang sudah berpisah saat dia menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Dia pulang bersama ayahnya, sedangkan adiknya bersama ibunya. Walaupun dulu sempat kecewa dengan keputusan itu, toh akhirnya dia menerimanya bukan?

Pria manis bernama Park Kyuhyun ini berjalan masuk dan tepat saat melewati ruang tv, dia menemukan sosok jangkung yang sebenarnya—walau gengsi mengakuinya—sangat dirindukannya. Langkahnya berhenti dan memilih menghampiri sosok itu. Seringaian menyebalkal terukir di wajah manisnya. Pria berambut ikal itu membanting tubuhnya ke tubuh jangkung yang tengah tidur telentang itu, membuat objek yang ditindih memekik pilu.

"Arggg!Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Turun dari tubuhku", pekik pria jangkung itu berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh kakaknya dari tubuhnya, meskipun kakaknya itu kurus keringa. Tapi tetap saja sakit kalau tubuh itu membantingkan diri ke tubuhnya seperti tadi.

"Dasar pemalas, rasakan itu! Kau pikir ini jam berapa. Enak sekali kau tidur-tiduran sedang aku, aku berjalan jauuhhhh dari stasiun karena tak kau jemput. Dasar sialan!", Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Pria manis itu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di karper itu, masih dengan poutannya dan tangan yang di sedikapkan di depan dada—ngambek.

"Ha?", pria jangkung itu mengedip sebelum menggeplak kepala kakaknya sadis, "itu karena kau tak memberitahuku untuk menjemputmu bodoh!"

"Harusnya kau tau aku akan datang, gunakan insting twins yang terpasang di otak idiotmu itu. Ck, bagaimana sebenarnya Tuhan menciptakanmu !", Balasnya ngelantur yang membuat Changmin—pria jangkung itu—ingin mencekik kakak kembarnya saat itu juga.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Mana bisa aku menang berdebat dengan anak iblis macam kau.", sengit Changmin menjawab.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "IBU! CHWANG IDIOT MENGATAIMU IBLIS!", sebelum memekik tajam. Changmin merutuk, bagaimana bisa bibir seksinya itu mengatakan hal tabu. Mati kau bocah, ratu iblis akan segera bangkit. Khe khe khe

Tak selang beberapa waktu—yang entah bagaimana—sosok cantik sudah ada di depan mata dengan aura hitam yang menguar hebat. Changmin meneguk ludahnya kecut, "Siapa yang iblis min-ah?", Changmin merinding, senyuman itu, senyuman itu oh senyuman itu, begituuuuu indah—andai saja kau dalam keadaan bahagia.

Changmin nyengir lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi bak gigi susu bayi yang berjejer rapi di dalam mulutnya, "Siapa? Aku tak mengatakan begitu", pria itu berkilah sebelum menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Dia memfitnahku! Anak iblis ini memfitnahku ibu", ujarnya cepat tanpa menyaring isi otakknya. Pria jangkung itu menutup mulutnya dan mulai melancarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"MATI KAU PARK CHANGMIN!", selanjutnya pekikan yang lebih memilukan terdengan memenuhi kediaman sederhana itu. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

^^Autumn Note^^

Matahari berarak ke peraduannya, membiarkan warna jingga indahnya menerpa apapun meski tak banyak—karena awan masih setia menyembunyikannya. Kyuhyun memilih duduk dengan sebuah note di tangannya. Tak ada, tak ada se—frasapun yang di tulisnya. Begitu bersih putih kertas itu dibiarkannya. Tangan yang membawa sebatang pensil sedikit menggantung. Orbsidian indahnya tersembunyi di balik kulit tipis kelopak mata indahnya. Sampai sebuah gerakan kecil menyadarkannya dari dunianya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", suara berat itu mengalun indah di gendang telinganya. Suara Changmin memang selalu indah di telinganya dan itu tak pernah berubah meski suara itu sempat berubah akibat pubertas, bahkan semakin indah saja.

"Tidak apapun", Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam mata indah itu, "Chwang?", hanya di jawab Changmin dengan gumaman kecil, "Apa— kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

Changmin mengernyit bingung, "Apa?", walaupun tetap menjawabnya sebagai kepastian mimik wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk di sampingku saat akhir musim gugur ini? Hanya kau, aku—", Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "—aku ingin kau memelukku saat itu".

Sebelah alis mata Changmin tertarik keatas, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa untungnya memeluk makhluk crewet macam kau, yang ada dewa diam akan mengutukku"

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Jangan bicara padaku lagi", ungkapnya dengan nada ketus. Mengahadiahkan sebuah tawa kecil dan acakan kecil di rambut ikalnya.

"Baiklah", dabn sampai kapanpun Changmin memang tak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya ini.

^^Autumn Note^^

"Hey Kyu bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut!", sore itu mereka memilih mengahabiskan waktunya di bukit di belakang rumah. Rumah kediaman Kim—Ibu Changmin dan Kyuhyun—memang berada dipedesaan, sedangkan Kyuhyun menetap di Seoul bersama ayahnya—Park Jungsoo. Dan entah bagaimana sore itu berubah menjadi horor bagi Changmin, saat tiba-tiba kakak kembarnya itu mengeluh sesak. Apalagi pria manis itu sempat memuntahkan darah sebelum tak sadarkan diri, sontak hal itu benar-benar membuat Changmin ketakutan sampai mau mati saja rasanya. Sigap, Changmin mengakat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam rumah menghadirkan pertanyaan besar serta kecemasan di benak ibunya yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Chwang? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun", Ibunya berseru panik. Tangan kurusnya merogoh kantong celananya dan mulai menghubungi dokter pribadinya, yang nyatanya dokter puskesmas , dokter itu punya ketakutan lebih pada sosok Kim Heechul-.-. Heechul menghampiri anak sulungnya, mengelus surai madunya pelan. Menunjukkan kasih sayang lebih pada anak yang sama iblisnya dengannya—pendapat Changmin yang di amini Jongwoon.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Apa tadi aku memasukkan racun tikus di masakanku?", percayalah, kata-kata mereka yang tercantik di keluarganya memang sering ngelantur dan aneh.

Changmin mengerling jengah, "Kita semua mati jika begitu Ibu. Bisakah kau berkata normal disaat seperti ini?"

Belum sempat Heechul membuka mulutnya, sosok kepala besar nan tampan menampakkan wujudnya setelah membuka pintu itu, "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kyuhyun", jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang pingsan di atas kasurnya. Dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu—Jongwoon—langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Heechul untuk menyingkir sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat yang dirasanya perlu dari tas kerjanya.

"Kalau aku tau, untuk apa aku memanggil makhluk astral macam dirimu", jawab Heechul santai dan begitu menusuk

Jongwoon mengumpat untuk itu, "Aku dokter bukan paranormal! Maksudku kronologi bocah ini sampai begini itu bagaimana?", Jelasnya dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara

"Dia mengeluh sesak, lalu dari mulutnya keluar darah sebelum pingsan", Changmin menyela sebelum Ibu tercintanya itu buka mulut dan malah berakhir jadi perang dunia yang entah berantah(?) antara Ibunya dan pamannya.

"Dia—", menatap sepasang manusia lain di sana, "—punya riwayat penyakit paru-paru?"

Heechul dan Changmin berpandangan seakan memastikan jawaban mereka satu sama lain dari kontak mata, "setahuku tidak, apa ada hal serius?"

"Aku belum berani memvonis, tapi kurasa ini buruk. Kanker paru-paru", Dan selanjutnya Heechul ikut pingsan setelah sempat meraung sebentar.

^^Autumn Note^^

Malam datang dengan suasana suram di keluarga itu. Heechul terus mengintrogasi soal kebenaran yang sempat diucapkan adiknya, sedang Changmin memilih diam dengan aura mengintimidasi yang malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin pingsan saja selamanya.

"Katakan Kyu!", heechul masuh terus berusaha membuka mulut bungkam anaknya, sementara Kyuhyun menatap takut kearah Changmin.

"Aku—", Kyuhyun tergagap, "Aku—juga tak pernah mengharapkannya, aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi, aku ingin terus bersama ibu, ayah, dan dan dan—", Kyuhyun memilih tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mulaimenunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Diremasnya pelan jemarinya menghilangkan kegugupan yang seolah lebih mematikan dari penyakitnya itu.

"Apa ayahmu mengetahui hal ini?", Kyuhyun semakin menunduk, membuat Heechul semakin geram, "Sebenarnya apa saja yang di lakukan si brengsek itu!", serunya murka

"Ini bukan salah ayah, aku yang memang menyembunyikannya Ibu", Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata sendu ibunya untuk mencoba membela ayahnya walau rasanya percuma mengingat betapa keras kepala ibunya itu.

"kheh, jadi kau membelanya! Terserah kau saja, yang harus kau tau, hanya ibu yang menyayangimu dengan tulus!", selanjutnya Heechul keluar dengan derai air mata yang di tahannya sejak tadi.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kyu", Changmin mulai berucap, "Ku kira kau terbuka padaku. Ternyata, bahkan selama ini kau tak pernah mau percaya padaku", Changmin bangkit dan mulai menyusul ibunya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpuruk sendiri.

"Aku—hiks—aku hanya ingin bersamamu semusim—hiks—saja tampa harus memikirkah penyakit sialan—hiks—ini"

^^Autumn Note^^

Semusim itu akhirnya berlalu dengan hambar. Kyuhyun yang tak mampu melakukan apapun sejak saat itu. Apalagi ditambah Changmin yang seolah menghindarinya. Dia tau, seharusnya dia mengatakan ini pada pria itu. Dengan pensil yang di genggamnya akhirnya kalimat itu terangkai. Tulisan yang cukup buruk mengingat fungsi otot tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa seakan hilang. Setetes air mata jatih membasahi lembaran itu, di lanjutkan dengan setitik darah yang mengalir pelan dari hidungnya, menetes dan dibiarkan bercampur aduk dengan air mata yang enggan berhenti mengalir. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang tinggal seberapa Kyuhyun beranjak. Berjalan tertatih dengan apapun di sebelahnya sebagai pegangan. Pria manis itu menghampiri sebuah piano tua yang menjadi temannya selama Changmin mengacuhkannya. Senyum terkulum ketika akhirnya tubuhnya malah menempel sempurna di dinding di dekat tempatnya berhasil duduk. Jemari lentiknya terkulai di atas tuts-tuts tanpa bisa ia gerakkan, bahkan note yang selalu di bawanya dibiarkan jatuh di bawahnya.

Changmin yang sebenarnya mengamati dari jauh sejak tadi ikut menyakit. Apa yang di lakukannya? Dia hanya mampu menghindar, bahkan dia tak tau sekarang orang yang begitu dikasihinya begitu menyedihkan dengan tubuh yang hampir seperti galah. Dia mengalah atas egonya. Memilih melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok itu. Mengangkat tubuh yang terkulai itu tanpa sepatah katapun dan memulih menyanggakan tubuh itu ke tubuhnya.

"Chwang?",

"Kau ingin memainkannya?", Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk

"Tentu! Kau mau membantuku?", Tanpa berkata apapun Changmin merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil seutas tali dan mengikatkan jemarinya ke jemari ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Sebutkan lagunya"

"Ada di noteku—di bawah kita", Changmin mengangguk sebelum mengambil note yang jatuh itu, "Buka halaman tengah", dan dituruti oleh Chanmin. Not balok terlihat berjejer di sana, "Tolong mainkan untukku". Dan melodi indah mulai tercipta. Lagu yang sangat di kenal Changmin dengan baik. Lagu yang pernah menemani mereka dalam keterpurukan perceraian kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Still I wake up in my eyes,Coffee keeps me warm. Look at me in the mirror, As the tears roll down. Laughing at myself", Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Just an empty heart. What else is in the life? What's gone wrong? I am not sure in my life", air matanya merangkak turun menahan isakan dan mulai menyiaopkan suara yang lebih tinggi, "Crying out my life. Crying out like a crazy. I don't know what I can see more. Nobody—Huck—Knows", dunia terasa berhenti saat melodi itu masih berlanjut tanpa satu suarapun. Entah hipnotis dari mana jemari Changmin masih menari indah di atas tuts-tuts itu sementara nyawanya seakan hilang entah kemana.

Rentetan air mata mulai keluar saat pria jangkung itu mulai tersadar, di akhir lagu, beserta isakan tertahan dan suara seakan tegar yang mulai mengalun, "Crying out my life. Crying out like a crazy. I don't know what I can see more. Nobody knows—hiks", pertahanannya runtuh saat suaranya terus tercekat, "It'll only break my heart".

Buku itupun tertutup dan menyisakan halaman terakhir dengan tulisan ceker ayam yang masih mampu dibacanya, "Ini terlalu berharga bagiku, walaupun aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk bisa hidup 1000th lagi. Tapi cukup semusim untuk menggantinya adalah keajaiban" dan "Aku Mencintaimu", tertulis jelas diujung kertas itu.

^^Autumn Note^^

Changmin menghentikan permainannya, membiarkan tubuhnya roboh dan tergugu di atas tuts yang begitu membunuhnya. Dia mampu melepasnya, tapi hatinya terlalu berkhianat. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dengan raungan yang menyebut nama kakaknya dan mencintaimu. Tanpa mau menyadari sosok lain yang memeluknya erat dari belakan dan membisikkan lagu yang tak berhasil dinyanyikannya.

**"Still I stand here alone.  
Always in the dark  
Calm all around me  
Nobody beside me.  
Like a blast of wind  
All are passing by me**

**Just an empty heart.  
It makes me lose my mind  
What's gone wrong?  
I am not sure in my life"**

**-FIN/END—**

A/N: Aku membawa ff Changkyu sebelum berhibernasi di kota tetangga#SLAPP# Mungkin ini cerita gagal, jelek, pendek, Typos. Tapi alangkah baiknya yang membaca menuliskan kesannya di kotak review^^. **Review Please~**

**Ghazy/Gesi**


End file.
